


Pull

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't cut his hair off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472878) by [the_moon_is_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down)



> apologies for any mistakes, it's just a quick dumb drabble.

 

Bucky doesn’t cut his hair off.

He gets more than his fair share of comments and teasing remarks about it by everyone; even Steve tells him to get a haircut when it gets a little too long, and only then he does, but not by much. Then he pulls it back in a ponytail, or wears and beanies from time to time, and leaves it at that.

He doesn’t get rid of his metal arm, either, not even when Steve insists. He tells Bucky that they could get him fitted with something better, to make it easier for him, more convenient, but Bucky shrugs him off, saying that he’s used to it anyway. They paint over the red star together, because Bucky doesn’t want it on his shoulder for a minute longer, but he keeps the arm.

It takes a while for Steve to finally ask about it, insisting for an explanation. Bucky is reluctant to answer, but he eventually tells Steve that he can’t just leave his past behind; he can’t take off the metal arm and let himself forget all those horrible things he’s done, he can’t pretend that he didn’t use to be the infamous Winter Soldier. All the comforting words and reassurance won’t change his mind, and after a while Steve gives up, realising that he shouldn’t cross the line and argue about it. After a long moment of silence, he asks if that’s why Bucky keeps his hair long, too.

"Oh," Bucky says with a sheepish smile and a slight blush colouring his cheeks. "That’s just ‘cause I like it when you pull on it."

 

 


End file.
